Interest in designing and building fuel efficient, low emission vehicles has increased dramatically over the last decade, with significant emphasis being placed on the development of hybrid and all-electric vehicles. This has led, in turn, to a greater emphasis being placed on electric motors, either as a sole source of propulsion (e.g., all-electric vehicles) or as a secondary source of propulsion in a combined propulsion system (e.g., hybrid or dual electric motor vehicles). The electric motor in such applications may utilize an AC or DC permanent magnet motor design, an AC induction motor design, or other motor design known to work in hybrid and electric vehicles.
In an exemplary AC induction motor, a plurality of coil windings is used to create a magnetic field. Each of these coil windings comprises leads that must be routed to other parts of the motor and connected. This routing of the leads can be a time-consuming process and requires the leads to be placed manually. This manual manipulation of the coil windings may take considerable time and effort and introduce errors in the overall process. This may render a large-scale manufacturing process inefficient. Hence, there is a need for improved method and system for routing of lead and exit ends of the coil windings.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.